This invention relates to a bottle warmer, and more particularly, a bottle warmer for heating shampoo and hair conditioners contained in bottles.
The complaint often heard in barber shops, beauty salons and the like is that when shampoo and hair conditioners are applied to the scalp of a person they are cold, causing the patron to become tense and not relax for treatment. This invention relates to a heating apparatus in which such shampoos and hair conditioners can be readily heated prior to application.
While bottle warmers generally are known in the prior art, such devices are used to heat the contents of a single bottle, such as a bottle containing milk or the like for feeding to babies. The present invention, on the other hand, relates to heating of a plurality of bottles at the same time containing different shampoos and hair conditioners all used within a beauty salon or barber shop. Further, a plurality of such bottles can be heated in an individual warmer or heating unit which can be added to the apparatus as required.